In order to debur flat, varnish coated metallic stampings or laminate, it has been suggested to convey those stampings horizontally using vertically aligned pairs of horizontally normally contiguous rollers. In theory, a structure was devised whereby the laminations would pass between a plurality of pairs of parallel, closedly spaced, similarly charged electrodes, alternate pairs of electrodes being charged positively and negatively. Electrolyte was to flow between each pair of electrodes flooding the volume between the electrodes and the lamination or stamping passing therebetween. Pairs of conveyor rollers were to be situated between each set of electrodes.
The plan called for the addition of electrolyte both above and below one set of conveyor rollers with the electrolyte supposedly leaving the cell both above and below the next adjacent vertical roller set.
This structure was found to be unsatisfactory, and the structure of the present invention was developed to overcome its deficiencies.
In the parent application, the following prior art patents were cited:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,307,928 granted to Hogaboom in January of 1943; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,395,437 granted to Venable in February of 1946; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,055 granted to Hoff in December of 1949; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,577 granted to Reading in October of 1951; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,569,578 granted to Rieger in October of 1951; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,762,763 granted to Kenmore et al in September of 1956.
Neither applicants nor those in privity with them know of any closer prior art than that cited above. Neither applicants nor those in privity with them know of no prior art which anticipates the claims set out herein.